<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>home with you by dianas_galpal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564085">home with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianas_galpal/pseuds/dianas_galpal'>dianas_galpal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, F/F, They're best friends, eddie is there at some point for the angst but mostly just mentioned, flora makes an appearance, hannah and owen are american, it's a slowburn, they're neighbors, until they're not</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:48:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianas_galpal/pseuds/dianas_galpal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dani Clayton is seven years old, about three feet tall, sporting blonde pigtails, rosy cheeks and a face full of freckles when she sees Jamie Taylor for the first time.</p><p>or the evolution of Dani and Jamie's relationship over 5 summers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dani Clayton/Jamie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>242</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mushrooms & Roses (beautiful smile and rosy cheeks)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title by FKA twigs</p><p>hello folks, i had to write something because bly manor now lives rent free in my head 24/7.<br/>i dont know shit about school in the US so i decided that everything takes place during the summer holidays also i have no idea how kids work and we didnt get to see much baby dani/jamie  so the first 2-3 chapters are going to be a bit short but they'll get longer as they grow up (or i'll make multiple chapters for the same summer idk yet).</p><p>anyways, enjoy!</p><p>ps : english is not my first language so... yeah</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Title by Janelle Monae</p><p>first meeting, dani is a ball of energy, jamie is a bit overwhelmed but she likes it</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dani Clayton is seven years old, about three feet tall, sporting blonde pigtails, rosy cheeks and a face full of freckles when she sees Jamie Taylor for the first time.</p><p>It’s summer and she’s outside playing on the swing set in her front lawn when she notices a car pulling into the usually empty driveway next door. Curious, as any child her age would be, she pulls herself up to stand on the swing to get a better view over the fence. A young woman carrying a baby in her arms gets out of the passenger seat and heads straight to the house while a man opens the trunk and stars unloading it. Dani is about to lose interest when the back door opens and a tiny girl jumps out. She’s wearing blue overalls and has dark curly hair sticking out in all directions. She must be around the same age as Dani and the little girl shrieks with excitement at the prospect of finally having a neighbor she can play with. She has two best friends at school, Owen and Hannah, but they live on the other side of town and she can’t see them as often as she wants during the holidays. So when the other kid looks around timidly, taking in her new neighborhood and sees the blonde, Dani frantically waves at her, almost losing her balance. The scrawny brunette raises her hand to wave back but a loud boy comes around running and shoves her. Distracted, she turns and chases after him inside of the house screaming “Mu-uuuum Denny pushed me again“.</p><p>Left alone outside, a slightly disappointed Dani jumps off the swing and heads towards her own house to tell her mom about the new neighbors and the girl she’s sure will become her best friend.</p><p><br/>
The next day, Dani spends her day playing outside, looking over the hedge every so often hoping to see the new girl. It’s late in the afternoon and the little blonde is about to give up on meeting her new friend when she sees the brunette sitting on her doorstep, eating an orange. Dani rushes around the fence separating the houses front lawns and makes her way to the other girl. When she’s very happy and feels like her heart is too big for her chest, she gets very excited. Sometimes her mom tells her it’s annoying so as she approaches her neighbor, she keeps her hands behind her back, trying her best not to jump with excitement. The girl looks up at her and stops eating, an orange piece still poking from her mouth. She’s got juice all over her face and Dani thinks she’s very cute.</p><p>She extends a polite hand, introducing herself "Hello, I’m Danielle Clayton, I live right next door. I saw you move in yesterday! You can call me Dani. What’s your name?"</p><p>The girl gets up, looks at Dani’s hand then down at hers and wipes it on her t-shirt before reciprocating the handshake and saying proudly "Hello, I’m Jamie. Jamie Taylor"</p><p>Her hand is still a bit sticky but Dani doesn’t care, instead she giggles "You speak funny." When she sees Jamie frown she quickly adds "I like it! Where did you and your family come from?"</p><p>Jamie sits back down and Dani follows her lead, sitting on the ground "We were living in London but my dad got a job here at the factory so we had to move here with my mum and my brother Denny and my baby brother Mickey."</p><p>"It must be so fun to have siblings! I don’t have any so I’m just alone with my mom and it’s very boring. Except when I can go over to Owen’s or Hannah’s house, then we have lots of fun, Hannah even has a swimming pool! You can come with me next time! You’ll see they’re the best! But it’s okay now ‘cause you’re here and we can play together all the time!"</p><p>Jamie looks a little overwhelmed by all the fast words coming out from the little blonde’s mouth but she smiles and nods.</p><p>"Oh! How old are you? Will you be going to the school here in town? Maybe we’ll be in the same class!"</p><p>"I’m seven and a half, and yes my mum said Denny and I will be going to the school here. I’ll be in second grade."</p><p>Dani claps her hands excitedly "Yay! I’ll also be in second grade! Our teacher should be Ms. Charlotte, she’s very nice and very pretty!"</p><p>"Will you show me around school? » Jamie asks, fumbling with her shirt « I don’t know anybody and i don’t want to get lost."</p><p>The blonde takes her hand "Of course Jamie! We’re best friends now!"</p><p>Hearing the reassuring words, Jamie gets a huge smile on her face "Best friends."</p><p> </p><p>The keep on chatting happily up until Dani’s mom calls her for dinner and she has to leave. Once she’s done eating, she calls Hannah’s house to tell her all about their new friend.</p><p>"…her favorite color is green and she’s very pretty, she’s got blue eyes and curly hair and she has a weird accent because she comes from London and she has two brothers and she’ll be in our class! Isn’t it awesome Hannah? We have to invite her next time I come over, she’ll love the pool and she needs to meet you guys so she has more friends once school starts!"</p><p> </p><p>So the next Saturday, Dani’s mom drives them both to Hannah’s house. The two girls are in the back seat, Dani pointing at different shops and places, giving Jamie a frenzied guided tour of the town. The little brunette can barely process anything the blonde says but she enjoys her joyful energy so she just nods along happily. When they arrive, Dani shoots out of the car, quickly saying goodbye to her mom. Familiar with the place, she drags Jamie along, going around the house directly into the backyard. Owen is already there - he lives a few houses down the street - splashing water at Hannah who’s sitting on the edge of the pool. Hannah’s mom is reading a book in a lounge chair under some shade when she sees them.</p><p>"Hello girls!" she warmly greets, giving Dani a hug. "And you must be Jamie? I’m Hannah’s mom, welcome to the Grose residence."</p><p>Jamie politely nods "Hello Mrs. Grose, thank you for having me."</p><p>"Of course, honey. Now go put your swimsuits on and jump in, the water is nice."</p><p>Dani takes Jamie’s hand and runs towards her friends "Hannah! Owen! This is Jamie! Jamie, this is Hannah and Owen, my best friends from school!"</p><p>The kids get unsurprisingly along, quickly forgetting that they just met. When they realize Jamie isn’t the best swimmer, the three friends even set their minds to teach her how to properly swim and by the end of the day, the little Londoner feels comfortable enough in the water to venture into the deep end. The afternoon is filled with laughter, splashing sounds and happy squeals.</p><p>After that, the rest of the summer passes by quickly for the kids. Sometimes they all hang out together, Jamie being now an official member of their group, sometimes it’s just Jamie and Dani. One of them always being at the other’s house, the two soon become inseparable.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sunflower (kiss in the kitchen like it's a dance floor)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Title by Harry Styles</p>
<p>they're ten now, Jamie is a protective bean, their parents are kinda trashy but Hannah's mom is an angel<br/>enjoy!</p>
<p>(next chapter should be a little longer so i'll take more time to upload)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“I bet you wouldn’t do it…“</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yes I would."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Then do it."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Okay."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's been three years since Jamie moved in next door and Dani was right, they did become best friends.</p>
<p>They barely leave each other's side, where one goes the other one usually follows. People are often surprised by the duo, Dani always with her loud giggles and pink dresses and Jamie with her messy hair and shy smiles. But truth is, they find comfort in their different personalities. To Dani there's nothing better in the world than Jamie's laugh so every day she does her best to hear it as many times as she can, whether it's silly faces, crazy stories or just some good old tickling. And as for Jamie, there's not one thing she wouldn't do for Dani. Once, when the blonde mentioned a bike ride, Jamie stole her brother's bicycle and taught herself how to ride, ending up with scraped knees and elbows but happy to be able to race her best friend to the playground. Another time, she asked Hannah's mom to teach her how to braid hair so she could help Dani when her mom wouldn't and the blonde hugs make it all worth it.</p>
<p>When Jamie's parents fight too loudly or her brother is being too annoying, she climbs over the fence separating the houses to go find Dani and her warm bubbly energy. When Dani's mom is too drunk or too hungover to be around, she visits Jamie and the brunette goes on a snack hunt and they build pillow forts, forgetting the messy world around them.</p>
<p>At school, Jamie had taken it upon herself to fight every kid who dared to bother Dani or Owen and Hannah. She is scrawny and tiny but she is also fiercely protective of her friends and on more than one occasion she ends up in the principal's office with some bruises on her face. Her dad works too much to notice and her mum yells because she doesn't know what else to do so she ends up in Dani's bathroom with the blonde tending to her cuts as well as she can, tongue poking from her lips. And Dani tells her she doesn't have to get into fights for her but Jamie disagrees because it's not okay for boys to pull her hair during class or for some kid to make fun of Owen's lunch. Dani can't argue with that but she also doesn't want to see her best friend hurt so every time she feels like Jamie might go berserk on someone she grabs her hand and pulls her away, telling her not to pay them any attention, that kids are stupid anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Earlier that afternoon, they were at the playground when a boy started annoying Dani, pushing her before running away laughing. Jamie was about to run after him but Dani dragged her away towards her mom before she could get into any trouble. She could feel Jamie was mad by the way she was squeezing her hand so she didn't let go until they were back home, telling her random stories to lift her spirits.</p>
<p>They're now eating popsicles on the kitchen counter. Karen, her mom, is busy somewhere in the house and Jamie still hasn't said a word.</p>
<p>"You know, Mom said that the boys annoy me because they like me."</p>
<p>Jamie looks at her frowning "But that's so stupid. I mean, I like you but you don't see me pushing you around or pulling your hair."</p>
<p>Dani blushes slightly at her best friend's misunderstanding. "I don't think she meant it in a friends way."</p>
<p>"Oh? Ooooh…" Jamie makes a face. "But that's still stupid, if I wanted a girl to like me I'd be nice to her, who wants a mean boyfriend?"</p>
<p>Dani shrugs "Boys are gross anyways."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'd never want to kiss a boy. They all stink and they're mean! Except Owen, he's nice, but I'm sure he'd rather kiss Hannah." Jamie giggles.</p>
<p>The blonde hums absentmindedly. "So you're never going to kiss anyone?"</p>
<p>Jamie frowns "I never said that."</p>
<p>"Who are you going to kiss then?"</p>
<p>"I don't know, someone I like."</p>
<p>Dani gets a mischievous smile and says "You just said you like me."</p>
<p>"I mean yeah but…" </p>
<p>"So you wouldn't kiss me?"</p>
<p>The little brunette gets flustered "I don't know. Maybe. You smell nice and you're pretty so…"</p>
<p>Dani hops off the counter. "I bet you wouldn't do it."</p>
<p>Jamie puffs out her chest "Yes I would."</p>
<p>"Then do it." the blonde says with a smirk.</p>
<p>"Okay."</p>
<p>"Okay."</p>
<p>Jamie climbs down the counter and slowly approaches Dani, stopping a few inches away. She takes a deep breath, why is she feeling so nervous suddenly?</p>
<p>"Anyti…"</p>
<p>Jamie surges forward and suddenly her lips are on Dani's. Their noses bump together and it's sweet and it's sticky and messy and Jamie kinda likes it? She pulls back slowly, waiting for Dani's reaction.</p>
<p>The blonde looks slightly taken aback, a blush on her cheeks. "Oh…" She blinks a few times before adding tentatively "You taste like grapes."</p>
<p>Jamie blushes furiously but proud of herself she says "I told you I'd do it."</p>
<p>Dani rolls her eyes "Okay, now come on I wanna go outside."</p>
<p><br/>They never talk about it but one day they're all at Hannah's house, Dani and Hannah floating on a pool raft while Jamie and Owen are laying in the grass.</p>
<p>"I kissed Dani the other day."</p>
<p>Owen sits up to look at Jamie "You what?"</p>
<p>"Shhhh keep quiet! She dared me to do it!"</p>
<p>He laughs. "Of course she did. How was it?"</p>
<p>"I don't know she tasted like the strawberry popsicle she had right before."</p>
<p>"But did you like it?"</p>
<p>Jamie blushes and hides her face in her hands "Yeah I think so…"</p>
<p>"Oooooh Jamie and Dani sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-"</p>
<p>She shoves him laughing. "Shut up!"</p>
<p>"So are you girlfriends now?" Owen asks drawing the words in a teasing way.</p>
<p>"No, she's my best friend."</p>
<p>"Do you want her to be?"</p>
<p>Jamie thinks about it for a moment before answering "I don't know but I'm pretty sure I never want a boyfriend."</p>
<p>Owen hums "I get it. I don't think I'd want a boyfriend either."</p>
<p>The brunette pokes him in the arm "You're silly but I like you." She gives him a quick hug before getting up and jumping in the pool, splashing the two girls who were chatting quietly.</p>
<p>"JAMIE !!!!!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Woods (when you're leaving, where you go can I come?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Title by Mac Miller</p>
<p>so this one gets a bit angsty at the end sorry not sorry ;)</p>
<p>also it's late here so my proofreading skills arent at their highest</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To celebrate the end of sixth grade, Rebecca has invited all of her classmates to a pool party. Her house not being too far from theirs, Dani and Jamie decide to take their bikes to get there. </p>
<p>"Do you think there will be food?" Jamie asks, looking deeply concerned "I'm starving."</p>
<p>Dani, slightly ahead, turns to look back at her "What is wrong with you? We ate lunch like an hour ago."</p>
<p>"So?" Jamie pats her stomach "I'm a growing teenager now, I need fuel."</p>
<p>"Yeah I'm not sure about the growing part, you've grown like two inches since we've met." Dani teases her.</p>
<p>Jamie gently shoves her before taking off "Screw you Clayton, you can barely reach handle doors." Behind her she hears an offended gasp and Dani's voice getting closer as the blonde tries to catch up.</p>
<p>"Hey! I'm taller than you!"</p>
<p>They end up racing all the way to Rebecca's house, Jamie winning by a few seconds. "See," she boops Dani on the nose, a huge grin on her face "that's why I need fuel, so I can beat you and be annoying about it afterwards."</p>
<p>"Sure J, you just have worms is all." Dani shoots back before ringing the doorbell.</p>
<p>"I don't have wo… Oh hello Mr. Jessel!"</p>
<p>Owen and Hannah are already there, the boy quickly dragging Jamie away to the snacks table "Han didn't want to get food 'cause she says it's not good to eat before going swimming and whatnot but I saw this very yummy looking pie so you're coming with me."</p>
<p>The pie is indeed very good and if the two kids don't feel very good once in the water, they never admit it to Hannah.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The afternoon is coming to an end and Jamie is playing water volleyball with a few of the remaining kids when she notices Dani is not outside. She swims to Owen who looks like he's having a marvelous time with a piece of cake on the side of the pool "Hey, where did Dani go?"</p>
<p>"I think she went inside with Han to get changed or something…" Owen mumbles, mouth full.</p>
<p>Reassured, Jamie pulls herself out of the pool and goes to sit next to him "You're disgusting, give me a piece of that."</p>
<p>Owen keeps his plate out of Jamie's reach. "Nu-uh not if you're going to be mean to me."</p>
<p>"Ugh" she lays down on the grass, looking up at the sky "You're the one who's being mean."</p>
<p>The sky is slowly turning orange when Jamie sees an upside down Dani approaching, she smiles up at her "Hi, Clayton."</p>
<p>The blonde smiles back but it doesn't fully reach her eyes, instead she nudges her gently with her foot "We should go before it gets dark."</p>
<p>Sensing Dani is a bit worried, Jamie quickly gets on her feet "Sure, let's go."</p>
<p>The ride back is quiet, Jamie tries to start a conversation a few times but Dani is lost in thought, barely acknowledging her, so she ends up humming to herself, keeping an eye on the blonde, afraid she'll ride off the road at some point.</p>
<p>Once they stop in front of Dani's house, Jamie asks if everything is all right.</p>
<p>Dani looks up at her briefly before looking down at her bike, adverting her eyes. "Mmh? Yeah, just a bit tired, too much sun I think."</p>
<p>"Alright," Jamie is clearly not convinced but she doesn't insist, "goodnight then."</p>
<p>The blonde gives her a brief but tight hug before making her way to the garage "'Night Jamie."</p>
<p><br/>Later that evening, when Dani comes into her bedroom after getting ready for bed, she's surprised by Jamie sitting silently on her windowsill. </p>
<p>"Oh! Hi," she walks to the brunette and sits next to her. "Your parents?" she asks softly, holding her hand.</p>
<p>Jamie stares at their intertwined fingers for a moment and nods "It's getting worse."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Over the last year, her parent's screaming matches becoming too much for her to handle, Jamie had taken the habit to climb over the garage to knock on Dani's bedroom window.</p>
<p>The first time it happened, Dani was in bed reading a book when she heard a knock on her window. Startled, she didn't dare move or make a sound. After a few seconds there was another knock, more insistent. She was about to call for her mom when she heard Jamie's muffled voice "Dani, it's me! Let me in please? It's freezing out here."</p>
<p>Relieved, Dani rushed out of bed to open the window to a pajama clad, teary eyed Jamie "Jamie, what's going on?" she whispered as she helped her through the window.</p>
<p>Jamie didn't answer at first, throwing her arms around the blonde instead. Dani wrapped her own arms tightly around her best friend, she could feel her sobbing. After a while, as her breathing calmed down, Jamie turned her head, mumbling against her neck "Can I stay here tonight? My parents are fighting again."</p>
<p>Dani could feel cold tears on her warm skin. It was the first time she saw Jamie cry. She had seen her fall and get bruises everywhere, she had seen her fight and get busted lips, she had even seen her burn her forearm on the stove and not once she had cried. But that night she found herself with a crying Jamie in her arms so she took her hand and guided her under the warm covers of her bed. Once settled, the two girls facing each other, Dani brought her hand up to dry the tears rolling down Jamie's reddened face. "You can come sleep here anytime you want, okay?"</p>
<p>Jamie sniffed and burrowed her face under Dani's chin, her warm breath tickling her neck "Okay."</p>
<p>After that night, Jamie's visits become quite regular, sometimes a few nights a week, sometimes Dani sleeps alone for a couple of weeks in a row. But every time she hears the knock, she opens the window and cuddles Jamie until she falls asleep. Most mornings, she wakes up alone but there's always a note or a little something left behind as a thank you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dani's heart hurts for Jamie, she hates seeing her best friend so sad and being absolutely powerless about it. All she can do is offer a warm and quiet night of sleep so she gives Jamie's hand a light squeeze and pulls her towards the bed. Dani knows Jamie likes to be cuddled during nights like these so she gets in first, patting the empty space next to her. Jamie obliges wordlessly, turning her back to the blonde who immediately throws a protective arm around her. They both lay in the dark in complete silence for a while but Dani can feel Jamie isn't sleeping, her breathing is too shallow and her body is still tense. She knows they won't fall asleep any time soon so she decides to confess something that's been on her mind all afternoon. She rests her forehead in between Jamie's shoulder blades, trying to ground herself, takes a deep breath and whispers "Eddie kissed me." It's said so low it almost gets lost in the silence of the room and for a moment Dani thinks Jamie didn't even hear her. </p>
<p>Eventually the brunette turns around to face her, "Is that why you were being weird earlier?"</p>
<p>Dani nods. "It just surprised me. I was waiting for Hannah in the hallway and then he came to talk to me, said something about my hair being pretty and then he kissed me, just like that!"</p>
<p>Even in the darkness, Dani can see Jamie frowning "Ew."</p>
<p>"I think he was about to ask me to be his girlfriend but Hannah came out of the bathroom at that moment and he left."</p>
<p>"Do you want to be?" Jamie asks, hesitation in her voice.</p>
<p>Dani shakes her head "No. Boys are gross."</p>
<p>"So you didn't like it?"</p>
<p>"Not really, it felt all weird. Not like when you kissed me."</p>
<p>"Oh…" it's the first time Dani mentions their kiss and Jamie doesn't know what to say, her heart is suddenly beating really fast and she can feel her face heating up. So she turns around, unable to contain the smile creeping on her face. "Good" she whispers against the pillow.</p>
<p>Truth is, Dani wasn't being distant because Eddie had kissed her but because of what she didn't feel when he did. Grownups and movies said kisses were supposed to make your heart beat faster, they were supposed to feel like your belly was full of butterflies. But when Eddie kissed her, all she could feel was his breath too warm on her face. But when she thinks about Jamie's sweet kiss then she gets butterflies, her cheeks always heat up at the memory. Problem is, Jamie is a girl and girls have boyfriends not girlfriends, right? Her grandma never asks if she's got a girlfriend at school when she calls, she only asks about boys. Maybe, Dani thinks, she liked Jamie's kiss better because she's her best friend and she already loves her a lot.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Everything changes a Sunday afternoon when Dani is watching a movie, her mom fast asleep next to her with an empty glass of wine in her hand. The movie is about a lady who gets married but then she becomes friend with a florist and then at some point they kiss but then the florists wants to go on a trip so the lady runs after her because they're in love. It feels like a revelation to the blonde.</p>
<p>As soon as the movie ends, Dani runs to Jamie's house, knocking frantically on the front door.</p>
<p>Jamie's dad is the one who lets her in, "Dani, hi. I don't think now's a…" he starts but Dani is already inside making a beeline for the stairs.</p>
<p>"Hello Mr. Taylor!" she greats halfway up.</p>
<p>She barges in Jamie's room without knocking "Jami-iiiie," she jumps on the bed next to her best friend, "guess what!". She pokes at Jamie's back who's laying down, face buried in the pillow, "Jamie!"</p>
<p>She shakes the brunette, turning her on her back and straddling her but when she looks down all she sees are red eyes and tears streaming down Jamie's face. "Jamie? What's wrong?"</p>
<p>But Jamie can barely breathe through her sobs, let alone speak so Dani gets off of her and lays down, gently taking her best friend into her arms. Jamie presses into her, almost laying on top of the blonde, face hidden against her chest. Dani holds her until her body stops shaking.</p>
<p>Eventually Jamie calms down and takes a ragged breath. "We're going back to England, Dani." her voice breaks saying her name.</p>
<p>Dani's heart stops, that can't be right. "What?"</p>
<p>"I'm sorry Dani," Jamie squeeze her hard, like she doesn't want the world to be able to pull them apart "I'm so sorry."</p>
<p>Tears are forming in Dani's eyes. "But why?" she asks, voice trembling.</p>
<p>"Mum wants to leave so we have to go with her. Mickey, Denny and I. Dad is staying here."</p>
<p>The tears are silently rolling down Dani's face now. "When?"</p>
<p>"At the end of the month." Jamie replies carefully, like the words would hurt any less if said softly.</p>
<p>The words still hurt and they make Dani's chest tighten. "That's not a lot," she realizes "that's like three weeks from now."</p>
<p>Jamie sniffles "I know." She looks up at the blonde, "I don't wanna go, Dani."</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>The three weeks pass by too quickly for the two friends who spend as much time together as they can. Dani helps Jamie with the packing and Jamie spends all of the remaining nights curled up next to Dani, whispering naive promises they won't be able to keep.</p>
<p><br/>It's Jamie's last evening and they're laying outside in Dani's back yard, gazing at the darkening sky, quietly cherishing their last hours together. Tomorrow Jamie will be gone.</p>
<p>"Jamie?" Dani calls in a soft voice.</p>
<p>"Mmh?"</p>
<p>Dani rolls over on her stomach, propped on her elbows and looks down at her best friend, she looks very hard, like she's trying to engrave her face into her brain forever. She looks at the last pink clouds reflected in her blue eyes, her cute nose, the two beauty spots over her left eyebrow, her pink lips… </p>
<p>"Dani," Jamie is staring right back at her, "wha…"</p>
<p>Dani dives in and kisses her, interrupting whatever she was about to ask. She kisses Jamie like she's the most precious thing in the universe, and to her, in this moment, she is.</p>
<p>When Dani pulls away, Jamie is panting slightly, her parted lips slowly turning into a huge smile. She grabs Dani's shoulders and rolls her over, gently landing on top of the blonde. "Do that again, please." Jamie asks, grinning.</p>
<p>Dani lets out a chuckle before grabbing her face to pull her down. It's soft and wet and little bit messy but they don't care, too happy to explore this new thing between them.</p>
<p><br/>The night envelops them in a warm cocoon where time doesn't matter but eventually, as much as they try to delay it, morning comes and they have to say goodbye.</p>
<p>Owen and Hannah are there, in Jamie's driveway to hug their friend goodbye. Owen is wiping tears from his eyes, making Jamie promise not to forget him. Hannah whispers something in her ear that makes the brunette nod and smile. Then it's Dani's turn to say goodbye and for a moment she thinks she won't be able to but Jamie slowly walks up to her, taking both her hands.</p>
<p>"Come on, Clayton," she says with a comforting smile on, "we'll see each other soon, yeah?"</p>
<p>Dani can see the corner of her mouth wobble, but she knows Jamie is trying to be brave for the both of them so she nods, "Yeah, we'll write all the time."</p>
<p>Jamie steps forward, engulfing Dani into a tight hug, their last one. "That's right, all the time. So much you'll get sick of it." Dani hugs back as tight as she can.</p>
<p>Dennis' awkward cough brings them back to reality. "Sorry to interrupt girls but we have to go now." Louise, Denny and Mickey are already in the car.</p>
<p>Jamie nods and goes to the back door, before climbing in she looks back on last time at Dani, "Bye."</p>
<p>"Bye." Dani tries to speak but her voice cracks and it's barely audible.</p>
<p>And just like that, the sound of the doors closing echoes into the quiet morning and the car drives off.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>They do write to each other for a while, but the letters become sparser and sparser as time goes on and after a few months they eventually stop.</p>
<p>One, two, three, four years pass by and Dani doesn't forget about Jamie but at some point she stops thinking about her, actively wondering what she's becoming.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. strawberry swing (without you, it's a waste of time)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Title by Frank Ocean</p>
<p>fair warning folks, this one has eddie in it but it's a short one and it's the most we'll see of him + there's a visit from a special someone!</p>
<p>the next 3 chapters or so will be the same summer cuz i didnt want to write just one big ass chapter for it.</p>
<p>thanks yall for the comments and to the tumblr anon, i hope this chapter answers your request</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie will be gone all summer, he's going on a trip with his dad before college so, after their graduation, he decided to take Dani away to spend a few days at his grandma's old apartment in the city. It was a nice gesture, Dani thinks as they drive back, even if he had mostly wanted to stay in, she managed to drag him to a couple of museums and she was able to go explore the unfamiliar streets on her own as he was still asleep in the mornings.</p>
<p>They've been together for almost four years now.<br/>They had a lot of classes together during their freshman year of high school and they became pretty good friends. He was always kind to her and funny enough so as he kept asking her out, she eventually gave in and they've been together ever since. It's been nice to have someone steady around, especially when her mom had been more and more absent. She's doing better now, but there was a period of time when the heavy drinking had become a daily habit and Dani would have been left alone to deal with it if Eddie hadn't been there. He'd come by to help put Karen to bed, bringing some leftovers his mom had sent and kept Dani company as she tried to keep the house in a decent shape.<br/>So even if Dani doesn't feel fireworks every time they kiss, she's grateful to have him in her life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's early in the afternoon when Eddie pulls in at Dani's house. He turns to face her, taking her hand, "Can I stay here tonight?" he asks with a suggestive smile.</p>
<p>Dani rolls her eyes "We've just spent four days together."</p>
<p>"Come on, Danielle," he pouts, "in two days I'll be gone and then we'll be off to college and we won't get to see each other very often." </p>
<p>He tries to lean in for a kiss but Dani stops him gently, "You can't Eddie, my little cousin is staying with us, I told you that."</p>
<p>"Right," he concedes, "but tomorrow night I'm taking you on a date, then."</p>
<p>Dani laughs, "Okay, that we can do." She gives him a quick peck before getting out of the car "See you tomorrow, O'Mara."</p>
<p>"Bye, baby."</p>
<p>Dani watches him drive away before heading inside. Her cousin is staying with them for a couple of weeks while her parents are on a trip in India, something about a second honeymoon. </p>
<p>As soon as she crosses the door, a small blonde is running towards her, jumping in her arms, "Dani, you're here!"</p>
<p>Dani stumbles backward at the strength of the attack "Hi Flora," she says laughing at the eight year old, "look at you, you're so big now! I can barely lift you anymore."</p>
<p>Flora wiggles out of the embrace to stand proudly, "Daddy says I'll be tall like Mama when I grow up!"</p>
<p>"Is that right?" Dani asks as she gets rid of her jacket and picks up her bag.</p>
<p>The little girl nods enthusiastically, "Yes. Wouldn't that be perfectly splendid?"</p>
<p>"It sure would."</p>
<p><br/>Flora spends the afternoon following Dani around the house, happily chatting away to her cool, older cousin.</p>
<p>Dani and Karen are making dinner while Flora steals pieces of food when she asks "Was that your boyfriend who dropped you off earlier?</p>
<p>Dani hums "It was, his name is Eddie."</p>
<p>"Is he nice?"</p>
<p>"Of course he is, I wouldn't date him if he wasn't."</p>
<p>"Then why didn't you invite him in?"</p>
<p>"Uh.." Dani thinks about it, "He had things to do, he's leaving on a trip soon."</p>
<p>"Are you going with him?"</p>
<p>"No, it's just him and his dad."</p>
<p>"Oh, that's sad. Will you miss him?"</p>
<p>"Probably, but we just spent a few days together, I'll be okay."</p>
<p>"Are you going to marry him someday?"</p>
<p>Dani chokes on air and starts coughing, her mom looks at her intently, curious about the answer. "I don't know Flora, we're still too young to decide that." </p>
<p>Thing is, Eddie had already asked her a few months prior, when they were talking about college and what would become of their relationship. "Let's get married!" he had declared like it was the best idea he ever had, "That way we know we'll make it through college and we can immediately movie in together afterwards." But Dani was quick to turn him down, "That's crazy Eddie, I'm not even eighteen yet, I'm not getting married anytime soon." He had looked utterly disappointed but eventually he let it go, admitting maybe it was a little premature.</p>
<p>Flora shrugs, "I'd want to marry my high school sweetheart, it would be oh so perfectly splendid!"</p>
<p>Karen nods in agreement, "I think she's right, you two have been together for years and you'll never find a better man. He's nice, caring, very good looking and hard working, what else do you need?"</p>
<p>Dani doesn't feel comfortable with the sudden intervention about her love life so she just shrugs and mumbles a "Maybe in a few years," before turning away to stir the pasta.</p>
<p>Luckily, the subject is dropped and Dani can eat dinner without being interrogated about life altering decisions. Her mom is right, Eddie would make a great husband but she can't help but feel like at some point she'd regret making such a big commitment so early in her life.</p>
<p><br/>After dinner, Flora goes to play outside while Danni runs a bath for her. Once it's ready she finds Flora on the old swing, watching the sunset. "Come on Flora, time for your bath."</p>
<p>The little girl skips up to her, "Will you read me a story before bedtime?"</p>
<p>"Sure Honey, I'll come and tuck you in when you're ready."</p>
<p>"Splendid!" She gives Dani a quick hug, "Your neighbor is nice." she adds matter of factly before heading inside.</p>
<p>Sure, Mr. Taylor is nice, he always says hello and asks how everything is going when they cross paths but it's weird for an eight year old to comment on that, Dani thinks, but the girl's got an old soul so, who knows... She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, enjoying the warm summer evening air on her face.</p>
<p>"Turned into a real life Poppins, have ya, Clayton?"</p>
<p>Dani freezes at the sudden voice. It sounds familiar, but it can't be… She spins around and sure enough, standing there in the flesh, "Jamie?!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. strawberry swing (every moment was so precious)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Someone leaves and someone stays.<br/>You know that feeling when you see a friend after a long long time and nothing has changed? Yeah...</p>
<p>ps : keep the comments coming, they make my day :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jamie?!"</p>
<p>It can't be, she's supposed to be in England, across the ocean. Dani blinks like it might be an illusion that'll fade away, but no, Jamie is still there, standing in her driveway and she's looking at her, a grin on her face.</p>
<p>"Hiya, Dani. Long time no see."</p>
<p>"I… Uh, wha… You're… You're here…" Dani sputters as it slowly dawns on her, "Oh my god, you're really here!" She readily closes the distance between them and throws her arms around Jamie, "You're here." Jamie reciprocates the hug, chuckling at the blonde's disbelief. It's been six years since she has hugged Jamie, it should be awkward but somehow it feels just right, like they're twelve again. Except they're eighteen now and Jamie is not all bony and scrawny anymore, Dani can feel solid back muscles shift as the brunette starts to untangle her arms. Dani takes a step back and clears her throat, trying to suppress the blush she can feel creeping on her face. Those are not the thoughts she should be having about her ex best-friend right now, but most importantly, "What are you doing here?"</p>
<p>"Oh, I just came back from dinner at Hannah's." Jamie replies like it's the most natural thing.</p>
<p>"Wha…" Dani shakes her head, "No, what are you doing here back in town?"</p>
<p>"Oh, that. Well, school is over so I thought I'd come visit my dad and surprise my favorite neighbor." Jamie smirks and before Dani can say anything, she adds "That little Flora is too cute for her own good and she knows it. Reminds me of someone…" She tilts her head, looking straight at Dani.</p>
<p>Dani, not sure how she's supposed to answer to that, looks down at her feet, then back up at Jamie. They must be around the same height now but the brunette stands with an air of assurance that makes her look taller and she's got a cocky look on her face that Dani should really hate but she can't help to find it rather charming. And that accent, <em>god the accent</em>. Jamie had lost it quickly as a kid but now it's back and it's stronger than ever and it makes the blonde weak in the knees.</p>
<p>"How long are you staying?" Dani asks, once again trying to get rid of inappropriate thoughts.</p>
<p>"Not sure yet," Jamie shrugs, hands in the pockets of her jeans, "probably a while, I'm not too eager to go back to the English weather."</p>
<p>Dani laughs, "That bad uh?"</p>
<p>"Mhm, never really got used to it to be honest." Jamie admits with a small smile.</p>
<p>She's about to add something but Flora chooses that moment to stick her head through the bathroom window to yell "Dani-iiii, I'm ready for bed."</p>
<p>Jamie chuckles, nodding towards the house. "Looks like duty calls, Poppins."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I should head back." Dani sighs. "But I'll see you later right?" she asks, hopeful.</p>
<p>"Of course, I'm not going anywhere." Jamie reassures her.</p>
<p>"Cool."</p>
<p>"Goodnight, Poppins." </p>
<p>"Goodnight." Dani replies but neither one of them moves, still looking at each other. After a few seconds, Jamie raises a teasing eyebrow at the blonde. Dani shakes her head, she still can't believe Jamie is in front of her. "I'm gonna…" she points behind her.</p>
<p>Jamie hums with an amused smile. "Bye, Dani."</p>
<p>"Bye." The blonde nods before finally moving towards the house, she looks back one last time before closing the door and sees Jamie smirking at her. She closes the door and leans against it. What the hell is going on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning Dani calls Hannah, "What the hell Han?! Why didn't you tell me she was back?"</p>
<p>"Who's back?" Hannah acts innocent for a moment.</p>
<p>"Hannah…"</p>
<p>"Oh, you mean the very good looking Jamie with the very hot accent?"</p>
<p>"Yes! Well, no… but yeah. How come she was eating dinner at your house while I had absolutely no idea she was even in the country?"</p>
<p>Hannah laughs at Dani's high pitched voice. "Well she got here like two days ago and I didn't know she was back either. Until yesterday when mom told me she had bumped into her at the store and had invited her for dinner. Plus you were away on your sex-capade with Eddie, I didn't know when you'd be home."</p>
<p>"It wasn't a sex-ca…" Dani starts protesting but she knows it's useless, it'll only make Hannah's teasing worse. "She looks good right?" she asks instead.</p>
<p>"She sure does." Hannah says knowingly.</p>
<p>Dani rolls her eyes even though her friend can't see her, "I didn't mean it like that."</p>
<p>"Sure Blondie… But yeah, she looks good, healthy and everything. It's nice to have her back, Owen almost fainted when he saw her."</p>
<p>Dani laughs at the image. "Tell me about it, she almost gave me a heart attack when she appeared out of nowhere in my driveway, acting like she had never left! Except now she has this cocky grin stuck on her face and that stupid accent…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's late in the afternoon and Dani is getting ready for her date with Eddie when Flora comes in barging into her bedroom, "Jamie is looking for you, Dani."</p>
<p>"Wha- what?" but the little blonde is already gone.</p>
<p>When she gets downstairs, hair half-way done, Jamie is leaning against the door frame, chatting with Flora about god knows what. She looks up and smiles when she sees the blonde. "Hiya, Poppins."</p>
<p>"Hi, Jamie. What's up?" she asks, trying to sound calm and not at all startled by the unexpected visit.</p>
<p>"Well, I was going to ask if you wanted to go see a movie with Hannah and Owen but Flora here tells me you already have a date tonight." She smirks, "With Eddie, is it?" she looks down at Flora like she's making sure she got the name right, Flora nods positively in response.<br/> <br/>Dani tries not to be annoyed, annoyed at Flora for running her mouth, annoyed at Jamie's stupid grin, but mostly she tries not to be annoyed at the fact that Eddie is going to be there soon and she's going to have to be sad about not seeing him for a while when she's really happy Jamie is back. But he's her boyfriend and Jamie said she will be around for a while so it shouldn't be hard, right?</p>
<p>"Yeah, he's leaving for the summer tomorrow so, you know…"</p>
<p>"It's alright," Jamie reassures her, "maybe I'll take Flora to the movies then."</p>
<p>The little blonde perks up at the idea, "Yes! Please can I go? Please?"</p>
<p>Jamie and Dani laugh at Flora's sudden enthusiasm. "If Jamie's sure," Dani looks up at the brunette who nods, "and if you don't pay her or Owen any attention. Just listen to Hannah, okay?"</p>
<p>"Yes! It will be perfectly splendid!" Flora squeals, already running outside.</p>
<p>Dani hands Jamie, still leaning casually against the door frame, Flora's jacket, "She'll probably get cold at some point." she looks at her little cousin waiting not so patiently on the swing, "Thanks for taking her, I'm sure she's been pretty bored since she arrived, there's not much to do here, especially when you don't know anyone your age."</p>
<p>"It's no problem, Poppins. She is my favorite neighbor after all." Jamie says with a wink.</p>
<p>Whatever Dani was going to say is drown out by Owen's honking as he parks in front of the house.</p>
<p>"We're here to pick up a Jamie Taylor and a Dani Clayton." he shouts from his open window.</p>
<p>Dani rolls her eyes at her loud friend as Jamie straightens up, "Well, I guess we'll leave you to get ready and I promise I'll try to return Flora in one piece, yeah?"</p>
<p>"You better." Dani says, giving her a stern look as she pushes her out of the house.</p>
<p>Jamie walks away, throws a giggling Flora over her shoulder and declares, "Change of plans people, we're taking the better Clayton with us." and not so subtly whispers to Owen, "Dani's got a date."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The date passes by quickly, the food is good, Eddie is nice and Dani is content. It's time to say goodbye now and Eddie is trying to make out against the door. She lets him for a moment but then there's a car parking in front of the house, hushed voices murmuring goodnights and Jamie coming their way with a sleepy Flora in her arms.</p>
<p>Eddie reluctantly detaches himself from Dani and straightens up. When Jamie reaches them he extends his hand "Hi Jamie, welcome back." Dani had mentioned her return over dinner.</p>
<p>Jamie stares at his hand, at Flora in her arms and then back at him. "I saw where that hand has been mate, I'm good."</p>
<p>He drops his hand and shuffles uncomfortably under her unimpressed glare as Dani, who's blushing furiously, opens the door, signaling Jamie to get inside. She closes it to say goodbye to Eddie and when she enters the house a few minutes later she finds Jamie grinning at her, "He seems to have grown into a fine young man, fumbling his girlfriend out there in the open."</p>
<p>Dani pushes past her, towards the stairs. "Oh shut up and help me put Flora to bed." She looks back at the little girl, "What did y'all do to wear her out like that?"</p>
<p>Jamie follows her upstairs, "Just a loud animated movie and then some food, she fell asleep in the car."</p>
<p>As she puts Flora down on her bed, the girl opens her eyes and mumbles a tired "You're the coolest." before turning around to get comfortable.</p>
<p>"Yup," Jamie says softly, "definitely the better Clayton." Dani rolls her eyes and pulls her out of the bedroom.</p>
<p>"Thanks again, for putting up with an eight year old all evening, she can be a lot." Dani is walking Jamie back to her house.</p>
<p>"It was my pleasure, really. She's way cooler than any of us." As they reach the doorstep, Jamie leans against the closed door, "Well this is me Poppins, but I must warn you, I don't kiss on the first date."</p>
<p>Dani shakes her head, "In your dreams, J."</p>
<p>Fuck, when did she get so comfortable with flirting with her childhood best friend who is now practically a stranger? But that's the thing, isn't it? She doesn't feel like a stranger, it feels like they've been doing this for years.</p>
<p>She clears her throat, "Goodnight, Jamie."</p>
<p>Jamie looks at her a little funny "Goodnight, Dani."</p>
<p>"Goodnight." and Dani leaves because if she stays, even for a few seconds, she'll want to stay all night like they used to when they were kids and she's not sure how to deal with that just yet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. strawberry swing (there wasn't room for you and I)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>some flowers are planted, some things are discussed, some fluff ensues</p>
<p>a short-ish chapter before the one i've been waiting for (they're all going on a little trip)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Here's okay?"</p>
<p>"A little more to the left… Yeah, right there."</p>
<p>"Alright, Poppins." Flora has been gone for more than a week but Jamie doesn't let go of the nickname, she likes how it makes Dani react, like she's trying to be annoyed by it but can't hide the smile it brings to her face.</p>
<p>Currently, Jamie is digging holes in Dani's backyard because the blonde wanted to plant some flowers in her garden and of course, Jamie had volunteered to help.</p>
<p>"You know," Dani says as she sits down in the grass, "you never told me how you got into gardening. If I remember correctly, you couldn't care less about plants when we were kids and now you're out there making your dad's garden look like something out of a fairytale."</p>
<p>Jamie keeps digging and if her cheeks turn pink at the compliment, she blames it on the heat. "It's just that it's not really the most pleasant kind of story," she looks up at the blonde with a smirk, "no cute florist involved or anything."</p>
<p>"Tell me anyway?" Dani asks gently. "I mean you don't have to if you don't wanna but I'm curious as to how my cute little Jamie turned into this…" she gestures at the brunette, "cocky, insufferable, green thumbed Brit."</p>
<p>Jamie wipes the sweat on her forehead with the back of hand, "<em>Your</em> Jamie uh?" she teases with a grin. "Well Poppins," she starts digging again, "if you must know, there was no cute florist, as I said, but there was this one girl, Viola was her name. The ambiance at home wasn't the most joyful, mum changing boyfriends every week and Denny turning into a complete prick, so I'd spend a lot of my time in the streets, hanging with all the wrong kind of people. That's where I met her, she was a bit older, face like a pretty painting and a soul dark like the bottom of the ocean. We got into some trouble and I had to do some community service. I somehow got lucky and ended up working at this public garden. And I loved it," Jamie smiles to herself, "I loved it so much, taking care of the plants. It's easy with them, you just give them some love and some water and in exchange they grow into these beautiful things. No drama, no fights, no screams and if one looked at me funny, I could just…" she makes a cutting motion, smiling. "So yeah, the road was kinda bumpy but in the end I'm glad where it led me." Setting the shovel aside she adds, "And I'd like to argue that I am still very cute, Poppins."</p>
<p>Dani chuckles but stays silent, observing as Jamie gently takes the flowers out of their plastic pots. "Were you in love?" she asks after a while.</p>
<p>"With Viola?" Jamie tilts her head, pondering, "Nah, I'm pretty sure that's not what love is supposed to feel like."</p>
<p>"What did it feel like?"</p>
<p>"Very good and then very bad. Like jumping from a cliff expecting water but instead crashing on rocks." she makes a face at the memory.</p>
<p>"And what is it supposed to feel like?"</p>
<p>"Poppins, you're full of questions today." Jamie jokes, "Aren't you supposed to know what it feels like anyway? You've been with Eddie for years."</p>
<p>Dani looks down, "I'm not sure I do." she admits.</p>
<p>Jamie puts down the flowers she was holding, "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"I don't know, I like him but I'm not sure I'm in love with him."</p>
<p>"I think you'd know if you were." Jamie makes her way to Dani and sits down next to her. "Don't you get all giddy and excited when you see him?" she asks teasingly.</p>
<p>"Not really..?" Dani replies, avoiding the brunette's eyes.</p>
<p>"Oh," that brings a frown to Jamie's face, "well that's not good."</p>
<p>Dani groans. "I know… But he's really nice with me and I know he loves me, and I don't want to hurt him you know?" she finally looks at Jamie, a nervous look in her eyes.</p>
<p>"Does he really though?"</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Dani asks, surprised by Jamie's suddenly harsher tone.</p>
<p>"I mean does he truly love you or does he love the idea of you being into him? 'Cause if he saw you for who you really are, Dani, he should have noticed by now that you're clearly very not into this relationship you two are in." Jamie sighs, "And whether he noticed but decided to ignore it or if he never did  because he's too caught up in the idea of you reciprocating his feelings, either way, that makes him a pretty shitty boyfriend if you ask me." </p>
<p>Dani frowns, "I… I never thought about that."</p>
<p>"Of course you didn't, you're too nice for your own good, Poppins."</p>
<p>"You're saying I should be bad more often?" the blonde asks with a teasing grin.</p>
<p>Jamie rolls her eyes, "All I'm saying is that you shouldn't worry about other people's feelings at the expense of your own well-being, Dani." she gets up, "Now, I'm tired of talking about Eddie boy so I'm gonna go back to the plants, yeah?"</p>
<p>Dani hums absentmindedly as the brunette gets back to work. She's got some thinking to do.</p>
<p><br/>At the end of the afternoon, Jamie is admiring the new flowerbed she just put together when Dani suddenly throws her arms around her from behind. She hands her a glass of lemonade and happily rests her chin on Jamie's shoulder. </p>
<p>"It looks beautiful, Jamie. Thank you."</p>
<p>Jamie tries not to shudder as the feeling of the blonde's breath on her neck. She takes a sip from the drink to distract herself and ends up choking at the sweetness of it. "What's this, Poppins? It taste like liquid sugar with lemon."</p>
<p>Dani detaches herself from Jamie. "Sorry, I'm not the best at drinks." she admits with a guilty smile.</p>
<p>"S'alright" the brunette reassures her, she hands the glass back. "I'm gonna go." </p>
<p>"Oh, okay…" </p>
<p>"Don't worry, Poppins, it's not the lemonade. I just really need a shower."</p>
<p>Dani laughs, "Right, yeah. Well, uh… enjoy your shower then."</p>
<p>"I will." Jamie shoots back with a wink as she walks away, hands in her pockets.</p>
<p><br/>Dani is tidying up her bedroom, music playing in the background when she sees a figure at her window, she jumps, screaming and there's a laugh outside.</p>
<p>"Fuck, Jamie!" she exclaims in a high-pitched voice as she opens the window, "You can't do that, what the hell are you doing?"</p>
<p>Jamie is still laughing when she climbs inside the room. "Sorry Poppins, I didn't mean to startle you. I was going for a walk when I saw the light and I thought I'd see if I could still climb the garage and pay you a visit."</p>
<p>"Can't you use the front door like a normal person?"</p>
<p>"Now where's the fun in that?" the brunette asks as she takes a seat on the bed. She looks around, taking in the unfamiliar layout of the room. "No more horses pictures?" she teases.</p>
<p>Dani shoves her as she passes by the bed. "Careful, I can kick you out the window anytime."</p>
<p>"Sorry Poppins," she lays down, hands behind her head, "I'll stay right here and won't say one more word."</p>
<p>Dani finishes putting away some clothes and she can feel Jamie's eyes following her movements. Not five minutes later she's talking again and the blonde can't help the smile creeping on her face.</p>
<p><br/>They end up watching a movie, Jamie resting her head on Dani's shoulder and near the end, Dani realizes the other girl fell asleep. She shakes her awake as gently as she can.</p>
<p>"J, wake up, you fell asleep."</p>
<p>Jamie opens an eye then closes it again, "I'm comfy here." she protests turning around, making herself more comfortable on the bed.</p>
<p>Dani sighs in defeat "Alright, I guess you're staying here then." She gets up to turn off the lights and when she turns around she sees Jamie trying to get rid of her pants, still half asleep. "Uh, wha- what are you doing?"</p>
<p>"M'not sleeping in my jeans, Poppins." Jamie mumbles as she throws her pants away like they offended her in some way and slips under the covers.</p>
<p>"Right, cool." Dani takes a deep breath before climbing over the brunette to take her usual spot behind her. Once she's settled, she hesitates a moment before draping her arm around Jamie.</p>
<p>Jamie hums in satisfaction, "I missed this, Poppins."</p>
<p>"Me too Jamie, me too."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. strawberry swing (and I will miss our good times here)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>it's a lake-ation!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*waves new chapter as a peace offering*<br/>so apparently my writing hyperfixation fades around 9k words, that was fun to learn... i really tried to keep writing but december happened and i hate december. after the new year, i wrote a bit and then lady procrastination was like "hey, u up?" so yeah me and this chapter had a whole slow burn of our own BUT a few days ago i was like "bitch, get back to it" and here we are, finally!<br/>it might be a bit rough since i started writing it 2 months ago but i still hope you like it, let me know :)</p>
<p>next chapter will be the last one and i should be able to get it out faster than this one</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We should go to the cabin this weekend," Owen had declared on Thursday evening, "one last adventure together before college!" His parents have a cabin near the lake, a couple of hours away.</p>
<p>"You just want to get drunk and go skinny dipping, you perv." Jamie teased, poking him with her foot. They just had finished lunch at Dani's and were laying on lawn chairs, too full to move.</p>
<p>"Come on, we don't know when we'll all see each other again. Next week Dani will be in Seattle, Han is going to DC, I'm going to Paris and you'll be god knows where making gardens look beautiful."</p>
<p>"It's not a bad idea actually, it could be fun." Hannah agreed.</p>
<p>Dani nodded, "I'm in."</p>
<p>They all turned to Jamie who put her hands up, "Don't look at me, I'm in if you're in but if someone gets drunk and drowns, I'm not rescuing them." She reached for Hannah's hand, "Except for you love, but I know you wouldn't do that."</p>
<p>"Hey!" Owen and Dani shouted simultaneously, offended.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>"Hello ladies," Owen greets them on Friday afternoon as he picks up Jamie and Dani, Hannah already in the passenger seat, "ready for a wonderful lake-ation?"</p>
<p>They get to the cabin right before dinner time, it's not big but the interior is comfortable and inviting, all wood and light colors, the late afternoon sun filling the rooms with warm light. As she explores the first floor of house, Jamie discovers that the kitchen, the living room and the master bedroom all have access to a deck above the lake.</p>
<p>"That's a nice place you got here, mate." she looks around, "I might not want to leave on Monday."</p>
<p>Owen laughs at her. "Weren't you the one who didn't want to come?"</p>
<p>"Nah, I just didn't want to see you and that mustache you've been growing for three days straight."</p>
<p>Hannah snickers somewhere in another room.</p>
<p>Owen opens his mouth in offense. "Just for that comment I'm making you sleep with Dani. There's only three beds, you two can share the one downstairs."</p>
<p>Jamie stares at him, unimpressed then shouts "Ya hear that Poppins, you and I are sleeping together tonight!"</p>
<p>The only response is a thud and a muffled curse from upstairs. Owen looks at Jamie with slight horror in his eyes, "Please don't do anything weird in my parents bed."</p>
<p>Jamie laughs and pats his arm, "Don't worry, mate." She heads out of the room to collect her things she left in the hallway, "We don't need the bed." she declares with a wink before disappearing.</p>
<p>"That's not what I-" Owen sputters, "No!"</p>
<p><br/>Owen made them some pasta for dinner and now they're relaxing at the table on the deck, chatting and enjoying the quiet and chilly evening.</p>
<p>At some point, Dani excuses herself to go to the bathroom. On her way back she finds Jamie in the kitchen, rummaging through the fridge.</p>
<p>"Still hungry?" she asks, hopping on the counter.</p>
<p>Jamie startles a bit at the sound of her voice, "Just looking for a beer," she looks back, "you want one?"</p>
<p>"Nah, I'm okay, thanks."</p>
<p>Jamie comes to lean on the counter next to her, sipping her beer. "You know, I kinda miss it, being able to go the pub whenever I wanted. This twenty-one year old law is ridiculous."</p>
<p>"What do you mean? It totally makes teenagers more responsible and obedient." Dani mocks as she grabs Jamie's bottle, looking directly at her with a defiant smile while she takes a sip.</p>
<p>The brunette stares at her then shakes her head, "I don't know why I put up with you, Poppins, you're the worst."</p>
<p>Dani giggles and throws her arms around Jamie's shoulders, bringing her into an uncomfortably tight side hug, "You love me and we all know it."</p>
<p>"Right." Jamie says as she straightens up, she means for it to sound like a grumble but it comes out sounding more like a soft whisper instead. She clears her throat and looks outside trying to distract herself, "What's up with those two anyway?" she asks, pointing at Owen and Hannah who are talking quietly, in their own little bubble, "Would have thought they'd be together by now with all the pinning going on."</p>
<p>"Timing mostly, I think." Dani offers, "Hannah had a boyfriend for years, this guy Sam, they broke up a few months ago and it didn't end up very well, she was in a pretty bad place afterwards. Owen's been happy to be there for her as a friend, plus he's leaving for another continent soon… I think they both trust that when the timing's right, they'll find their way to each other, no rush, you know." </p>
<p>"Yeah, timing can be a little bitch sometimes, though." Jamie sighs.</p>
<p>Dani hums in agreement and suddenly it feels like they might not be talking about their friends anymore. She hops down the counter, "Come on, talking about timing, let's enjoy their company while we can."</p>
<p><br/>Later in the evening, as Dani is making their bed, Jamie comes out of the bathroom, loosely holding a towel around her naked body.</p>
<p>"I forgot my pajamas." she explains as she comes to a stop in front of a wide eyed Dani. </p>
<p>Her hair is still damp and from this close, Dani can see droplets of water caught on her collarbone and the freckles on her chest and…</p>
<p>"Poppins?"</p>
<p>Dani reluctantly gets out of her stupor, "Uh?"</p>
<p>Jamie is smirking at her now, great, "Can you move a little? My bag is behind you."</p>
<p>"Oh right," the blonde looks around, "right, sorry." She throws the pillow she's holding on the bed before climbing under the sheets and turning away from the brunette, trying to hide her blushing cheeks. She hears Jamie chuckle before the sound of the bathroom closing again. She turns and groans into her pillow, this was going to be more difficult that she had anticipated. Sleeping next to Jamie was nothing new but walking around half naked was a whole other level of torture.</p>
<p><br/>The next morning, Dani joins Hannah on the deck with coffee and toast to look at the first rays of sunlight hitting the misty surface of the lake through the trees. Except from a quiet <em>Good morning</em>, nothing much is said between them. It's one of the things that Dani loves about Hannah, they enjoy gossiping and being silly together as much as the next person but they also know how to enjoy each other presence in silence, each lost in their own thoughts with the warmth of someone they trust close by.</p>
<p>The sun has come out from behind the trees tops when the bedroom door slides open and unhurried footsteps approach the two girls.</p>
<p>"Hiya, ladies." Jamie greets them, voice still full of sleep, as she drops on the bench next to Dani. She's bundled in a blanket with her hair sticking in all directions and Dani's heart grows lighter at the adorable sight. </p>
<p>Jamie smiles at her, a glint in her eyes, "Hi, Poppins" she purrs before leaning in to give a quick but sweet kiss to Dani's cheek.</p>
<p>Dani is confused for a moment when the brunette leans back, "H- hi?" but then she sees Jamie bring a toast to her mouth and when Dani looks at her own plate, on her other side, sure enough, what was left of her toast is gone.</p>
<p>"Hey, I was eating that!"</p>
<p>"Oh really? I'm sorry, I didn't notice, Poppins." Jamie says cheekily and takes another bite. "So, how d'you sleep Hannah? Did Owen's snoring keep you up all night?"</p>
<p>Hannah chuckles, "No, but thank god there's a bathroom between our rooms to reduce the noise because when I passed his room earlier I could hear him through the door."</p>
<p>"Must be that mustache that prevents him from breathing right." Jamie sniggers.</p>
<p><br/>After Owen wakes up, not so long after Jamie, they all eat a proper breakfast and decide to go explore other parts of the lake. Around noon, they find a nice spot where they can eat their lunch in the shade of the trees and then doze off on a smooth, sun-warmed rock, lizard style as Jamie calls it.</p>
<p>Once their energy is replenished, they try chicken fights in the lake but Owen being way taller than the girls, as much effort Jamie puts into staying upright under Dani, they end up in the water every time. Tired of losing, she challenges the boy to a diving contest from a nearby rock, assigning the role of judges to Dani and Hannah. Unfortunately, they quickly realize graceful diving is not that easy and belly flopping is very painful. They settle for who can make the biggest splash, booed by the two girls.</p>
<p><br/>The walk back to the cabin is quiet as the fatigue of the day creeps up on them. Jamie tries to help Owen as well as she can with the preparation of dinner while Dani and Hannah take their showers. Turns out, if she doesn't have to interact with the cooking food, Jamie is actually quite useful and the food is gone in the blink of an eye.</p>
<p>When Owen brings up charades, Jamie quickly picks Hannah to be on her team, to Owen and Dani's disappointment.<br/> <br/>"What? I want a chance to win this and we all know Hannah's the smartest and wisest here." she defends herself, no one argues with her on that.</p>
<p>But no amount of smartness from Hannah can save their team from Jamie's total lack of knowledge in pop culture and it's Hannah who gets bored of losing first.</p>
<p>"Come on, we all know where this is heading, let's play truth or dare instead." she suggests.</p>
<p>Owen wiggles his eyebrows. "Maybe not so wise after all, Han."</p>
<p>After some rounds of embarrassing questions and ridiculous dares, they close the evening, fairly drunk, with Owen daring Jamie to run into the lake and Jamie jumping on his back afterwards, clothes dripping wet.</p>
<p>When Jamie comes out of the bathroom, getting ready for bed, she's surprised to see Dani's not in bed yet. She had already been tired from their hike and then had gotten increasingly drunk during their games, some of her dares including multiple shots of tequila, by the last rounds, she was dozing off on Jamie's shoulder.</p>
<p>She finds her outside on the deck, leaned against the railing, gazing at the lake, blonde hair shining under the moonlight.</p>
<p>"Whatcha doing out here, Poppins? You're gonna get cold." Jamie softly calls from the sliding door.</p>
<p>Dani spins around and saunters towards Jamie. Her gait is confident but once she stops in front of Jamie, the brunette can tell she's still tipsy from her flushed cheeks and dopey eyes.</p>
<p>She leans forward and with a grin asks "Truth or dare?"</p>
<p>"It's late, Poppins, come to bed."</p>
<p>"Come on, J, truth or dare?" Dani insists playfully.</p>
<p>Jamie rolls her eyes, "Fine, Poppins, dare then." she answers without thinking.</p>
<p>A dangerous smile forms on Dani's face before she whispers "Kiss me."</p>
<p>If her previous walk into the cold lake and her shower hadn't been enough to sober her up completely, Jamie is definitely sober now, "Dani…"</p>
<p>The blonde lifts an eyebrow in defiance, "You afraid or something?"</p>
<p>"'Course not."</p>
<p>"Then do it."</p>
<p>Jame shakes her head, memories of their first kiss coming back, she knows Dani won't let it go if she doesn't do anything so she straightens up, clears her throat and steps forward. She lifts one hand to Dani's cheek and brings their foreheads together, closing her eyes. She hears Dani take a quick breath and then nothing but the soft sloshing of the lake against the rocks under them. Jamie savors the quiet moment before leaning in and kissing Dani right at the corner of her mouth.</p>
<p>When the blonde tries to turn her head to kiss her properly, Jamie moves back, chuckling at Dani's tiny whine.</p>
<p>She gently pushes some hair from Dani's face, "You're drunk, Poppins."</p>
<p>"And you're no fun." Dani pouts.</p>
<p>"I know, I know. Now come to bed, I'll even let you be the big spoon if you want." Jamie offers, dragging her inside the bedroom.</p>
<p>"I'm always the big spoon."</p>
<p><br/>The following day, the four of them wake up with some degree of a hangover so they agree to spend their last day at the cabin. They have to leave in the evening and don't want to be too tired for the drive.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Hannah and Owen leave together on Wednesday, they fly to Washington where Owen will stay a few days before taking another flight to Paris.</p>
<p>Not knowing when he'll be back, Dani makes him promise to call often, Jamie teasingly tells him to send pictures of the pretty French girls he meets so she can decide if she should join him.</p>
<p><br/>Dani leaves on Friday. Her mom is driving her to the airport so they have to say goodbye in the driveway.</p>
<p>"This is bringing back not so good memories." Dani sniffles as she hugs Jamie.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I know. But at least this time we'll still be in the same country, Poppins." Jamie remarks, "Maybe in a couple of weeks I'll show up at your dorm just because I got too bored here."</p>
<p>"I'd like that." Dani grins.</p>
<p>"What I'm saying is we're not too far away, yeah? With the holidays and everything I'm sure we'll see each other plenty, nothing like last time."</p>
<p>Dani nods, "You're right, we're not kids anymore, we can actually visit when we want." she looks up at Jamie, "Just promise me this time we won't lose touch?"</p>
<p>Jamie hugs her one last time before stepping back, she smiles softly, "Promise."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Gate and Garden (do I love you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>title by Stevie Nicks</p><p>the summer after college</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>look at me making this longer just to avoid getting to the end because i really love these two and i dont want to say goodbye just yet...<br/>but next chapter is definitely the last, i was planning on it being a single chapter but i was kinda dragging it and wanted to give you something so i split it in two, currently writing the second part as fast as i can.</p><p>thanks for all the nice comments and kudos, love yall</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jamie is back from work and unloading her truck in her dad's driveway when she hears a familiar voice call her name before a body barrels into her and her vision is clouded by blonde hair.</p><p>"Jamie!" Dani exclaims before nuzzling into her neck, "I've been waiting for you."</p><p>Truth is, it's Jamie who's been waiting for her. They've barely seen each other during Dani's four years of college. They kept in touch, as promised, calling every now and then to see how the other was doing. But considering Dani wasn't necessarily keen on coming home too often and summer being a particularly busy period for Jamie - whose gardening skills are now widely known and appreciated in the region - actually seeing each other has been harder than planned. Just before the beginning of her sophomore year, Dani had broken up with Eddie, after his third proposal, resulting in her avoiding going home for a whole year. During junior year, Jamie did visit Dani for Thanksgiving and it's then that they made the promise to never attempt to roast a turkey again or even to mention the burnt, smoking disaster they ended up with, especially to Owen. And this last Christmas, Jamie went back to England to visit her family. So it's been over a year since they've been face to face and Jamie's been waiting for this day, Dani's return, for a long time.</p><p>Jamie sighs happily into the hug, she always feels better with the blonde in her arms, "Welcome back, Dani." She draws back to look at Dani, "Congratulation, by the way, you made it through college, Poppins!" </p><p>Dani shoots her a shy smile, "Thanks, it was good but I'm really glad I'm done with it."</p><p>"So do I have to call you Miss Clayton, now? 'Coz I kinda like the sound of it." Jamie wiggles her eyebrows.</p><p>The blonde shakes her head and punches Jamie's shoulder lightly, "Idiot."</p><p>Jamie shrugs, "Maybe, but this idiot is taking you out to celebrate one of this days."</p><p>"I like the sound of that." Dani agrees.</p><p>—</p><p>The following Saturday evening, Jamie makes good of her promise and takes Dani to a bar in town.</p><p>"So, what's the plan now that you have your fancy Poppins degree?"</p><p>Dani picks at the label of her beer bottle, "I'm not sure yet, I got a tutoring job for the summer but after that I don't know. I got an offer from our old school but I don't think I'm gonna take it, even though everybody is telling me I'd be crazy to turn it down." She looks up at Jamie, "I just feel like now that I'm back and done with my <em>college phase</em>, they all expect me to settle here, get back with Eddie, marry him, raise a bunch of kids, take care of my mom and all that. But it's suffocating, all those expectations, you know, so I might take some time to figure it out on my own, travel a little, maybe, I don't know…"</p><p>"You should." Jamie encourages her, "You're not being selfish for choosing your own sanity over whatever some people might think, Dani. They're always going to have something to say about your choices, you can please 'em all, especially if you don't want to end up bitter and noisy like them."</p><p>"Yeah I know, I know, but it's easier said than done… What about you? Are you planning on staying here?" Dani asks.</p><p>"No actually, I got a job at a big estate where I'll be in charge of the grounds all on my own. It's a good and steady income and I'll have free rein over the landscaping," Jamie looks down at her hands, suddenly looking a bit nervous, "but it's up in Vermont, I leave mid-august."</p><p>Dani grabs and squeezes her hand over the table they're sitting at, "That's great, Jamie! I'm happy for you."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Yes, of course. I'm sure you're going to do a fantastic job, you'll have to show me some time."</p><p>Jamie grins, "Deal."</p><p>"So are you going alone, or are you taking someone with you?" Dani asks, trying to sound nonchalant.</p><p>"Poppins, are you asking if I have a girlfriend serious enough to move states away?"</p><p>Dani takes a few gulps from her beer, needing liquid courage for this conversation, "Do you?"</p><p>"Nah." Jamie shakes her head, "There hasn't been anyone serious in a long while, just the occasional, bored, home for the holidays college girl, nothing to worry about." she winks at the blonde. "You?"</p><p>"What about me?"</p><p>Jamie rolls her eyes at Dani's false innocence, "No girlfriend?"</p><p>Dani blushes, there's no pretend with Jamie, of course she would openly ask her about a girlfriend like it's no big deal, "Uh no, after Eddie I went on a few dates but it never meant much, it was nice and all but it didn't feel totally right at the same time, you know."</p><p>"Yeah, I know…"</p><p>Jamie knows too well.</p><p><br/>It's late when Jamie drives them back, they hadn't seen the hours pass by, too busy catching up and properly reconnecting after what felt like an eternity.</p><p>"Come on Poppins, I'll escort you to your doorstep." Jamie offers her arm to the blonde when they get out of her car.</p><p>Dani giggles as she links their arms, "How chivalrous."</p><p>"Of course, I know how to treat my ladies."</p><p>"I bet." Dani mumbles.</p><p>Jamie wants to add something but they're already in front of the blonde's house, "Well, here we are, this is where we say goodnight."</p><p>Dani lets go of her arm and takes her hand instead, slightly pulling at it so they're facing each other, she looks at their intertwined hands, "I'm so glad we went out tonight." she confesses softly.</p><p>Jamie gently runs her thumb across her knuckles, "I am too."</p><p>Dani stares at her for a moment, like she's looking for the answer of a silent question on her face. She then looks down at her lips, takes a steadying breath and steps forward-</p><p>"Jamie!" the door opens and Karen steps outside, "I've been looking for you."</p><p>"Oh?" "You have?" Jamie and Dani's reactions fuse together.</p><p>"Yes," Karen answers, completely oblivious to the moment she just walked on in, "I was wondering if you could come by one of these days, the hedges need some trimming and some of the flowers aren't looking too well."</p><p>"Uh yeah sure," Jamie agrees, still a bit fazed by the sudden interruption, "I'll need to check my schedule but I'll come by as soon as I have some time."</p><p>"Great, thank you."</p><p>Seeing as Karen doesn't make a move to go back inside, Jamie turns to Dani who shoots her a sorry smile, "I'll see you around, Poppins." she gives her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Have a good night, ladies," she declares before walking away.</p><p>—</p><p>Friday night, after a week of too short and slightly awkward encounters, Jamie decides to pay Dani a visit. She can see the light of her bedroom is on and opts to climb the garage for old time's sake. She might be in shape thanks to her job but the tree next to it as grown and the branches aren't as easy to climb as they used to be, making the whole thing a lot less graceful than she remembered.</p><p>"Getting old, are you?" Dani's voice rings as Jamie finally steps onto the garage roof. She looks up and sees the blonde, arms resting on the windowsill, a grin on her face.</p><p>"Shut up." Jamie grumbles.</p><p>As she comes to a stop under Dani's window, she remarks, "This feels very Romeo and Juliet-y."</p><p>"O Jamie, Jamie, wherefore art thou Jamie?" Dani jokes.</p><p>Jamie clears her throat, "Actually, I was wondering if you'd come down? There's something I want to show you."</p><p>"Now?"</p><p>"Yes, come on." The brunette gestures for Dani to climb down.</p><p>"Yeah, no, I'm not going down that way."</p><p>"Who's old now?" Jamie teases.</p><p>"Okay but you better help me." Dani relents.</p><p>Jamie grins and helps her through the window. Once Dani is with her on the roof, she steps close to the edge, crouches down and jumps, landing gracefully on the grass.</p><p>"What the hell Jamie?" Dani calls out, whispering, "I'm gonna break something."</p><p>"It's really not as high as it seems and I'll catch you, don't worry." Jamie tries to reassure her.</p><p>"No offense but you have the build of a twelve year old, Taylor."</p><p>Jamie rolls her eyes and ignores the comment, "Come on, sit on the edge and give me your foot, you'll see it's not that high."</p><p>Dani obliges and once Jamie gets a hold of her ankle she lowers herself down until she has to let go and Jamie's hands, as promised, catch her by the waist and gently bring her to the ground. She lands just in front of Jamie who pulls her close to hold her steady.</p><p>"See Poppins, it's not that hard."</p><p>"Right" is all the blonde can mutter, her mind clouded by the way their bodies are suddenly flushed together.</p><p>Jamie steps back and takes Dani's hand. "Alright, come on then." she prompts and leads her across the front yard.</p><p>Once they get around Jamie's house and into the backyard, Dani asks "Are you taking me out here to kill me? 'Cause with the jumping off the roof and now taking me back here in the middle of the night, it's starting to look suspicious…"</p><p>Jamie comes to a stop, turns around and winks, "Keep talking, I just might."</p><p>At Dani's hesitant smile, she nods towards the fence. The sky is clear and the moon almost full, making it easy to see the white flowers slowly opening.</p><p>"It's beautiful." Dani says, voice full of wonder.</p><p> "It's a moonflower," Jamie explains, leaned back against a tree, "it only blooms at night and only for a couple of months. Each bud blooms once and then dies in the morning. Bloody hard to grow too."</p><p>"Yeah, but it's worth it."</p><p>"Is it?"</p><p>"It must be. Why go through all the trouble of planting it and dragging me out here if it isn't?"</p><p>Jamie shrugs and walks up to Dani, "I guess some things are worth the effort." she admits softly.</p><p>"Am I?" Dani asks, turning to face her.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Worth it?"</p><p>"Always, Dani, always."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>pls tell me your thoughts in the comments or on tumblr (@dianas-shortgalpal)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>